My custom Yugioh Archetype
by egotisticalghost
Summary: I've recently been obsessed with Yugioh. So much so that I decided to create a couple of archetypes for the game.
1. Chapter 1

I've been obsessed with Yugioh lately. On Dueling Network, you can find me as Haunter999. I main Malefics, while in real life, I run Harpies. So, to satisfy my

unhealthy obesession, I've decided to create my own archetypes. Each chapter of this will be a new archetype, so we'll see how original I can get. For this first

one, I will base it entirely off of the popular video game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Sorry for the clutter. For some reason, it won't leave a space.

**Bonnie, Animatronic Rabbit**

Level 4

Machine/DARK

ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card destroys a set monster,

negate that monster's effect(s). During your end phase, you can banish

this card, then select one monster in your opponent's graveyard and banish it.

**Chica, Animatronic Chicken**

**Level 4**

Machine/DARK

ATK:1500 DEF:2000

When this banished card is special summoned, add 1 banished "Animatronic"

monster to hand.

**Foxy, Animatronic Fox**

Level 5

Machine/DARK

ATK: 1900 DEF:2000

If your opponent controls a monster and you

have only "Animatronic" monsters on your side of the field, you can special

summon this card from hand. When you take battle damage from a battle involving

this card, you can banish this card and banish 1 monster on your opponent's side of the

field. On the second standby phase of this card being banished, special summon this card.

**Freddy, Animatronic Bear**

Level 4

Machine/DARK

ATK: 2500 DEF:0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can be special summoned when

an "Animatronic" is banished, but not by the effect of an "Animatronic" monster. During the battle

phase, effects cannot be activated, but this card is destroyed during the end phase.

This card cannot be summoned from hand during the end phase.

**Freddy's Animatronic Dragon**

Level 8

Machine/DARK

ATK:3000 DEF:0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. Must first be special summoned by

banishing 1 "Freddy, Animatronic Bear" in the graveyard. When this card is destroyed

and sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card, then special summon 2 banished

"Animatronic" monsters.

**Endoskeleton**

Level 4

Machine/DARK

ATK: 0 DEF:0

This card is treated as an "Animatronic monster.

When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon from your hand

or deck 1 "Freddy Suit".

**Freddy Suit**

Level 5

Machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:0

This card is treated as an "Animatronic" monster. When this card is summoned by

the effect of "Endoskeleton", it can be substituted for any level when XYZ summoning a monster

that has "Animatronic" in its name.

**Animatronic Marionette**

level 3

Machine/DARK

ATK:3000 DEF:0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set.

You can only special summon this card from your hand during the end phase if an effect has not been activated

during this turn. Once per turn, until the end phase, you can make this monster's attack 1000, and this card may attack

directly(only this card can attack the turn this effect is used and cannot be negated). During the end phase, if an effect

was not activated, other than this card's, you can banish 1 "Animatronic" monster from your deck.

**Animatronic Balloon Boy**

level 2

Machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:0

At the end of the battle phase, you can banish this card from your hand and your opponent's

life points become halve of yours.

**Animatronic Cameraman**

level 5

machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:2000

When an "Animatronic" monster is banished, you can special summon this card

in defense mode from your hand or banished zone. During the standby phase, you can

banish this card and special summon 1 banished "Animatronic" to your side of the field in

attack mode. During your next standby phase of this card being banished, special summon it face-up.

**Birthday Present**

continuous spell

This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Both players banish 1 card from their decks face-down. The next player to deal battle damage

adds the banished card to hand, then this card is sent to the graveyard.

**Newspaper Clippings**

quickplay spell

When your opponent draws a card(except for their draw phase) or add a card(s) to their

hand from their deck, add 1 "Animatronic" monster to your hand from your deck.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

field spell

All machines and fiends gain 200 attack points. Once per turn, you can target one "Animatronic"

you control and one monster in your opponent's graveyard, banish both targets, but you cannot special summon

for the rest of this turn. During your draw phase, instead of drawing, you can add 1 banished "Animatronic"

monster to your hand.

**Freddy's Dark Deal**

spell

Banish 2 "Animatronic" monsters from your graveyard. Both players then send the top 5 cards of their deck to the grave.

**Souls of the Animatronics**

continuous spell

During your opponent's battle phase, you can special summon 1 banished

"Animatronic" monster that has 2000 defense points in defense

mode on your side of the field.

**Pirate Cove Curtain**

continuous spell

During the end phase, place 1 counter on this card. You can only control 1 "Pirate Cove Curtain" at once.

During the end phase, you can remove 4 counters from this card, then apply one of these effects.

*Banish 1 "Animatronic" monster in your graveyard.

*Banish 1 card from your deck.

*Special summon 1 "Foxy, Animatronic Fox" in defense mode from your hand, deck, or banished zone.

**It's Me**

quickplay spell

You can only use one "It's Me" per turn. Banish all "Animatronic" monsters from your hand, then add 3 "Freddy"

cards from your deck to your hand. You cannot special summon monsters directly after this card resolves.

**Freddy Hallucination**

quickplay spell

When a monster effect activates, negate that effect, then banish 1 "Animatronic" you control.

**Five Nightly Messages**

continuous spell

You can only control 1 "Five Nightly Messages" at once. When this card is activated, place five "Message Counters" on this card.

Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, when your opponent summons a monster, remove 1 counter from this card and put 1

"Message Counter" on that monster. If that monster battles an "Animatronic" monster, it is destroyed at the start of the damage step.

**Jumpstart**

All "Animatronic" monsters have their attack points become 1500. All "Animatronic" monsters you control may attack directly this turn, but are

destroyed during the end phase.

**Birthday Party**

spell

Banish 2 "Animatronic" monsters from your deck. Special summon one level 4 or lower monster

from your opponent's graveyard to your side of the field and make its attack and defense 0.

**Freddy Fazbear TV Ad**

continuous spell

If an "Animatronic" monster is banished from your deck, add 1 banished "Animatronic" monster to

your hand. If your opponent declares an attack, you can special summon 1 banished "Animatronic"

monster in face-up defense mode, negate the attack and end the battle phase.

**Showtime!**

quickplay spell

Banish 2 "Animatronic" monsters from your deck, then apply one of these effects.

*Special summon 1 "Animatronic" fusion monster(this is a fusion summon).

*Special summon 2 banished "Animatronic" monster, except the ones banished for this effect.

**Animatronic Shipment**

continuous spell

Once per turn, your opponent can return 1 banished card to the their deck, then you can add

1 banished "Animatronic" monster to the top of your deck.

**Iron Security Doors**

response trap

When a trap is activated that would affect an "Animatronic" monster during the battle phase,

negate that trap, negate the attack, and end the battle phase.

**Freddy's Birthday Party**

trap

If this set card is destroyed, special summon the following banished monsters.

*Chica, Animatronic Chicken

*Bonnie, Animatronic Bunny

**Animatronic Authority**

trap

You can only activate this trap card by chaining it to "Grand Reopening". Instead of defense mode,

all "Animatronic" monsters are summoned in attack mode.

**Opening Celebration**

trap

If "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" is face-up on the field(under your control), banish two

"Animatronic" monsters from your deck or graveyard, then special summon 1

banished "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" to your side of the field. No other monsters may be special

summoned this turn, exept from the extra deck.

**Grand Reopening**

trap

Shuffle all banished monsters back into each player's decks. Each player then gains 400 life points

for each card returned by this effect.

**Jumpscare!**

response trap

If an effect is activated that would special summon a monster, negate that effect. Then,

special summon 1 banished "Animatronic" monster(that was originally under your control) in defense mode.

**Freddy Fazbear's Waiver**

response trap

If an effect is activated that would destroy 1 card on your side of the field, banish 1 "Animatronic"

from your deck, negate that effect, then target one monster on your opponent's side of the field

and banish it.

**Eviction Notice**

trap

When an "Animatronic" monster is declared the target of an attack or an effect that would destroy it,

negate it, then banish all "Animatronic" monsters on your side of the field(min. 2), and end your opponent's turn.

**Golden Animatronic Freddy**

Rank 4

2 level 4 "Animatronic" monsters

XYZ/machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:2000

Once per turn, you can attach one "Animatronic" in the graveyard to this card as XYZ material.

Once per turn, apply one of these effects.

*Detach 2 materials from this card, then banish 1 card in your opponent's hand.

*Detatch 1 material from this card, then negate the activation of 1 spell or trap card and

destroy it.

**Animatronic Manager**

Rank 5

2 level 5 "Animatronic" monsters

machine/XYZ/DARK

atk:1500 def:0

While this card is face-up, "Animatronic" monsters cannot be declared the targets of effects.

You can detach 1 material from this card, banish 1 "Animatronic" monster from your deck, then move

1 banished "Animatronic" to the graveyard. During the end phase, you can attach 1 "Animatronic"

monster in the graveyard to this card.

**Spare Indoskeleton**

Rank 5

Machine/XYZ/DARK

2 level 5 "Animatronic" monsters

ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000

Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach a material from this card and target 1 "Animatronic"

monster on your side of the field, except this card, banish that target. All "Animatronic" monsters are unaffected by

card effects the turn this effect is activated.

**Animatronic Party Van**

rank 3

Machine/DARK/XYZ

2 level 3 "Animatronic" monsters

ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

Wile this card has a material attached to it, "Animatronic" monsters cannot be destroyed. Once per turn,

you can detach 1 material from this card, target 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, take control of it.

**Scott, Animatronic CEO of Freddy's**

rank 8

machine/DARK/XYZ

2 level 8 monsters

ATK:3550 DEF:2000

This card must have a monster with "Freddy" in its card name as a material, otherwise banish this card.

Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Animatronic" monster from your hand and send 1 monster on your

opponent's side of the field to the graveyard. During the end phase, apply one of these effects if you

have not attacked this turn.

*Detach 1 material from this card, send all facer-up spell and trap cards to the graveyard.

*Detach 2 materials from this card, special summon 2 banished level 4 "Animatronic" monsters to your side of the

field in face-up attack mode.

**Freddy's Animatronic Band**

Level 8

Fusion/Machine/DARK

2 "Animatronic" monsters

ATK: 2500 DEF:2500

This card can only be fusion summoned with the listed materials, and no other ways. When this card is

summoned, both player's banish the top 2 cards of their decks, then special summon 1 banished monster

to their sides of the field(except the ones banished by this effect) and negate the monster's effect.

**Divine Animatronic Dragon**

level 8

Fusion/Machine/DARK

2 "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" monsters

ATK: 4000 DEF:2000

This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Showtime", and no other ways. This card's fusion summoning

cannot be negated. When this card is fusion summoned, no "Animatronic" monsters can be destroyed until your next Main Phase 2.

When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can banish it and add 2 banished "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" cards to your hand and

1 spell card in your graveyard to hand. You can banish 2 "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" cards from your side of the field and discard 1

"Showtime" from your hand and special summon this banished card in defense mode. No other monsters can be special summoned the turn you

summon this card this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Kenway, the creed pirate**  
level 4

water/warrior  
atk:1300 def: 1200

During your standby phase, if this card is face-up: you can add 1 spell/trap  
card in your graveyard to hand. During the end phase of your turn, you can  
send 1 spell/trap card from your hand to the graveyard; your opponent sends  
1 card of the same type and property as the one you sent from their deck to the  
graveyard.

**Edward Thatch, the blackbeard pirate**  
level 6  
water/warrior  
atk: 2400 def: 2300

If you control a "pirate" monster(excep Photon Pirate), you can special summon this

card in face-up attack mode. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 life points;your opponent

cannot pendulum summon next turn.

**Pirate Mercenary Gang**  
level 3  
water/warrior  
atk: 1200 def: 1100

When this card is normal summoned: You can special summon 2 level 4 or lower "Pirate"  
monsters from your hand in face-up attack position. Once per turn: you can discard 1  
"Pirate Treasure" spell card; your opponent sends a number of spell cards from their deck to the  
graveyard up to the number of "pirate" monsters you control, except this card.

**Long John, the pirate with a silver sword**  
level 6  
water/warrior  
atk: 1700 def: 1600

When this card is normal summoned: add 1 "pirate" monster to your hand from your deck or graveyard.  
If this card is sent to the graveyard by a "pirate" card, you can declare 1 card type(spell, trap, or monster).

Your opponent sends 1 card of the declared type to the graveyard, then you can banish this card to banish all

copies of that card in your opponent's hand, deck, and graveyard.

**Captain Sparrow, the immortal pirate king**  
level 10  
water/warrior  
atk: 3200 def: 3100

Cannot be normal summoned or set. Can only be special summoned by the effect of a "pirate" card.  
This card gains the following effect based on where it was special summoned from:  
hand: Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Pirate Ship" card in your graveyard; your opponent cannot special summon  
with spell or trap cards until their next Main Phase 2.  
graveyard: Once per turn, you can send 1 "pirate treasure" card from your deck to the graveyard; add 1 "pirate" card from your  
deck to your hand.

**pirate recruiter**  
level 4  
water/warrior  
atk: 1400 def: 1300

Once per turn, you can banish 1 "pirate" monster; add 1 "pirate" monster from your deck to hand.  
If this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, special summon 1 banished "pirate" monster to  
your side of the field face-up.

**Queen Anne's Revenge, Accursed Pirate Ship**  
level 8  
water/fiend  
atk: 2800 def: 2700

If you control a face-up "Edward Thatch, the blackbeard pirate", you can special summon this card(from your hand)  
in face-up defense mode. If you do, you can banish 1 face-up spell card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Jackdaw, the adventurous pirate ship**  
level 8  
water/fiend  
atk: 2200 def: 2100

If you control a face-up "Captain Kenway, the creed pirate", you can special summon this card in face-up defense  
mode. Once per turn, you can discard any number of "pirate" cards from your hand; your opponent sends an equal  
ammount of spell/trap cards from their deck to the graveyard.

**Hispaniloa, Pirate Ship of Treasure**  
level 8  
water/fiend  
atk: 2300 def: 2200

If you control a face-up "Long John, the pirate with a silver sword", you can special summon this card from your hand  
in face-up defense mode. Once per turn, if a "pirate" card(s) is sent from your hand to the graveyard, you can draw 2  
cards.

**Port Royale, the pirate treasure trove**  
field spell

Once per turn, when a "pirate treasure" spell card resolves, place 1 Loot counter on this card. All "pirate" monsters gain  
100 attack points for each Loot counter on this card. During the draw phase, instead of drawing, you can remove 2 Loot  
counters from this card and add 1 "pirate" card from your deck to your hand.

**Bounty of pirate treasure**  
quickplay spell

Return as many "pirate" monsters in your graveyard with different names to your deck as possible. Then, banish  
a number of spell/trap cards in your opponent's graveyard equal to the number of cards returned to your  
deck by this effect.

**Pirate Treasure-Mayan Slates**  
quickplay spell

When a "pirate" monster battles a monster your opponent controls, exchange  
the attack power of both monsters until the end of the damage step. Neither monster  
is destroyed as a result of this battle.

**Pirate Treasure-Pirate Eulogy**

quickplay spell

If a "pirate" monster to the graveyard by a card effect during the battle phase:

add that card to hand.

**Pirate Treasure-Gold Doubloons**  
spell

Shuffle 3 "pirate treasure" cards in your graveyard into your deck. Then, apply one of these effects.  
-draw 1 card  
-send 1 spell or trap card your opponent controls to the graveyard

**Pirate Hideout**  
quickplay spell

Return all face-up "pirate" monsters you control to hand. Special summon 1 level 8 or higher "pirate"  
monster face-up from your hand. You cannot declare an attack this turn and you can only use 1  
"Pirate Hideout" per turn.

**Wreck of the Manna Lou**  
quickplay spell

Tribute 1 "Pirate Ship" monster you control. Special summon 1 "Pirate" monster from your deck in face-up  
attack position. It gains 500 attack points until the end of this turn. You can only use "Wreck of the Manna Lou"

once per turn.

**Pirate Treasure-Bronze Cannons**  
quickplay spell

If you control 2 or more "pirate ship" monsters, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

**Pirate Inquisition Order**  
trap

During the battle phase, tribute all "pirate" monsters you control. Destroy all cards on the field.

**Legacy of the pirates**  
trap

Banish 2 "pirate ship" monsters in your graveyard. Special summon the "pirate" monsters mentioned  
in the effects of those monsters from your graveyard.

**One Last Raid**

Banish all "Pirate Ship" monsters in your graveyard; Special summon the monsters mentioned in their

effects from your hand, deck, or graveyard. They all gain 1000 attack points and cannot be destroyed by spell/trap cards.

**Flying Dutchman, Possessed Pirate Ship**

rank 8

water/fiend

2 "pirate" monsters

atk: 2900 def: 2800

Once per turn, you can detach 1 material from this card: special summon 1 "Pirate Ship" monster  
from your graveyard. You cannot special summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Pirate  
Ship" monsters.

**Jolly Roger, the legendary pirate ship**

rank 8

water/fiend

atk: 3000 def: 2900

2 level 8 "pirate" monsters

This card gains 100 attack points for every material attached to it.

Once per turn, you can detach one material from this card; add 1 "pirate treasure" spell card from your

deck to hand. Once per turn, if a "pirate" monster is targeted by your opponent's card effect, you can attach

that monster to this card as XYZ material(if an xyz that has material, the materials of that xyz also become materials

of this card) and negate that effect.

**Davy Jones, the cursed pirate**

rank 6

water/warrior

atk: 2900 def: 2800

2 level 6 "pirate" monsters

All "pirate" monsters gain 300 attack points for each material attached to this card. Once per turn, you can detach

1 material from this card; shuffle all "pirate" monsters with different names in your graveyard into your deck. Your opponent

then mills a number of cards equal to the number of cards returned to your deck by this effect.

**Black Pearl, the immortal pirate ship**

rank 8

3 level 8 "pirate" monsters

atk: 4000 def:3900

All "pirate" monsters gain 500 attack points for each material attached to this card. Once per turn, you can detach

all materials from this card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Your opponent takes no further

battle damage for the rest of this turn. If this card leaves the field: you can special summon 1 "pirate" monster

from your hand or graveyard, except "Black Pearl, the immortal pirate ship".


End file.
